he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Etheria
Etheria, the sister planet of Eternia, is ruled by Hordak, a tyrannical leader and member of the Evil Horde. The Great Rebellion's greatest asset in their battle for freedom is She-Ra, He-Man's twin sister, who was previously a member of the Evil Horde, before defecting. Etheria has often been linked to Eternia through the use of dimensional portals opened by The Sorceress. At a glance Etheria appears to be a beautiful, lush, fantastical world. In reality, it is a dystopia plagued by the tyrannical rule of the Evil Horde, which invaded the planet long ago and conquered it. History :Main article: Timeline of Etheria Etheria was founded by a group of beings known only as The First Ones.Crystal Castle Their living spirits dwell in the Cavern of Fire, located in an underground kingdom, beneath The Crystal Castle.The Stone in the Sword Notable locations Cities and Towns Devlan - A small village similar in appearance to Thaymor, but more secluded. Dryl - An industrial town near a profitable Etherium Mine. After the mine was run dry by the Evil Horde, they destroyed and burned down the village. Elberon - A town in or near Mystacor where Sorrowful, the dragon first emerged. GaleBreath - A town whose members joined the rebellion after hearing Adora speak. Green Thatch - A town overrun by Hordesmen and Thieves. Bow was once captured there. North Land - A town where the Horde tried to start a re-education program where they burned books and taught children from a Horde-approved curriculum. Octopus Harbor- A Horde controlled port on the sea of Sigh. It's controlled by Octavia. Phlax - A village near which an Argonian Spaceship once crashlanded. Seaworthy - A Harbor town populated mostly by Sea Elves. It as one of Sea Hawk's Ports of call. Small Oak - A town where Horde scientists invented a shrinking serum. Thaymor - A town near or in the kingdom of Bright Moon. It is the town Prince Adam first went to when he came to Etheria. It was also one of the first places where She-Ra organized a rebellion. It was the home of the Laughing Swan Inn. Castles and Kingdoms Castle Blackmoor - Separated by Bright Moon by a swamp, this was the site of the Rebel's Fair, which celebrated the official start of the Great Rebellion. The Red Knight operated in this area. Bluestone Palace - Although called a kingdom, the area around Bluestone palace is actually a protectorate of Mystacor and thereby ruled by Castaspella. The palace of Bluestone included a walled city. Castle Bright Moon - A heavily fortified castle, which is the seat of power for a kingdom of the same name. It is ruled by Queen Angella, mother of Princess Glimmer. Queen Angella had magic powered by Etheria's two moons with which to defend the castle. This magic left the Castle vulnerable during eclipses. Crystal Castle - The Castle is located at the top of Skydancer Mountain, and is also home to Light Hope. This is She-Ra's retreat, where she seeks advice whenever the Rebellion is in danger. Kingdom of Darkedge - Home of King Jarod's Castle and the Crown of Knowledge Erelandia - Commonly referred to as King Duplis' Kingdom, this kingdom payed taxes to the Horde, but Prince Hazar secretly helped the rebellion. He was sent to the Mines of Mondor on the planet Krytis for his crime. After his son was rescued by She-Ra, King Duplis agreed to help the rebellion. Greenvale - an enclave kingdom within Mystacor made up of King Gruff and his blue furred leporidious species. Mystacor - A magical kingdom ruled by Castaspella. The seat of power was a Castaspella's Enchanted Castle, which set atop a floating island. Many of its people are magically endowed. For a short time it was ruled by Mortella. Regions Beast Island - A dangerous jungle island that was seemingly made up mostly of rock and the fossilized skeletons of huge beasts. It was home to the Horde's main prison where it once held He-Man and the Dragon Sorrowful. Grizzlor was often in charge of the island. Dark Forest (also known as Darkside Forest) - an evil forest located in Mystacor when Mortella ruled the region. The Dark Mountains - A mountain range which contained energy mines. Horde slaves would often be taken there. The Freezing Mountains - Between the Whispering Woods and the Valley of the Lost. Possibly part of Frosta's kingdom. The Fright Zone - The headquarters of the Evil Horde, home to their factory-like base. A large cloud of brownish smog covers the skies above. Lavender Pond - pond where Bow and Adora were to meet each other once. Mystic Isle - an island where the First Ones once stored their greatest treasures such as paintings, arts and statues. Mystic Stones - an area where Bow was once encouraged to take a vacation. Skydancer Mountain - Crystal Castle sits on its summit. Spikeheart - A massive region of stone and mountains ruled by Agho, sorcerer king of the Trolls Talon Mountain - A large catacombed mountain that serves as home and base territory to the Harpy race, lead by Hunga the Harpy. Valley of the Lost - A desolate waste land where the ancient Library of the Valley of the Lost is located. The Whispering Woods - The home of The Great Rebellion. An enchanted forest, protected from the Horde by a spell. References Category:Planets